Blood and Tears
by thomlina
Summary: Yuki is going through a hard time and feels like no one really cares about him.He has started cutting himself because of it. Can a friend help him feel better?


**This is strictly a one shot and will most likely not be anything more than that...Anyways I own nothing though I wish I did...Also this is very sad...Can't say I didn't warn ya. This is based off of a situation a friend of mine is going through right now...She still won't listen to me though...Anyways read and review. **

* * *

><p>Blood and tears<p>

_If normal people knew; they'd be sickened. They'd stay away from you._

'Prince Yuki!' With a sigh under my breath I turned to greet my growing group of fan girls. I still don't understand why they love me so, I'm not that special. Well not in their eyes, I am much different from them. So different...

'Ladies I'm afraid I must be going now.'

'But…'One of the more braver girls pleaded. 'We only just started talking to you.'

'I have a student council meeting.' I explained.

One by one the girls left me alone. I sighed and ran my hand through my silver colored hair. It was flattering and all but more often just plain overwhelming. I actually do not have a meeting today. Lying to them…I don't like lying but today I simply couldn't deal with them.

I trudged down the hallway and soon found my locker. I quickly entered the code into the combination lock. Only to get it wrong and have to do it again, I was just so out of it today. The reason was obvious.

I quickly gathered my books and stuffed them into my shoulder bag. When I reached for one of the books on the top shelf, my shelve pulled back, reveling the ugly scar underneath. It ran almost to my elbow and was no accident. The scar was fresh, only yesterday…

I grumbled and tugged my shelve to cover it. I had been doing this to myself for a few weeks now. I remembered back to that day.

_The knife shook in my hand. The tears continued to pour down my cheeks as the blade met the bare flesh of my wrist. It was strange, how it felt. As the blood trickled down my arm through the small cut I had made. The cut wasn't all that big and I watched in fascination. It didn't hurt, it honestly didn't. _

_From downstairs I heard voices. I'm making Katsudon for supper! _

_I shivered it was Tohru. If she saw me like this…I did not let the thought cross my mind for longer than a minute. I grabbed an old shirt and tightly wrapped it around my bleeding wrist. The bleeding stopped soon and I cleaned the cut. After pulling on a long shelved shirt I headed downstairs. My wrist then started hurting but I ignored it. _

After that I started doing it to myself nearly every night. It felt like an addiction, I had to make sure I could still feel. If I stopped feeling…Then I'd be better off dead. I'm heading down that road I just know it. It made me feel…sad or grateful? Or just even more depressed?

I slung the bag over my shoulder and headed down the hallway my head hung down. In truth I was a bit ashamed by my behavior towards my depression. Ashamed that I had sunk to the level of hurting myself like this…

I sighed and made a run for home. I didn't think as I ran, I only ran. I passed people without saying hello which was so unlike me. The second I reached home I slowed however. I walked into the kitchen and smiled at Tohru's back. She was already starting dinner, how she had gotten home before me I didn't know. Since I had ran home.

'Hello.' I said to her.

She turned around and almost smiled in return. Then the glass platter she had been holding hit the ground. With a bang the glass shards bounced over the floor. It was then that I realized the warm substance on my abdomen. Tears raised to her eyes.

One of my cuts had opened on my run here. How could I have been so stupid?

'Yuki you're hurt.' Tohru says. She was worried about me. I could tell.' Let me help you.' She moved forward moving over the glass shards.

'No I'm fine.' I insisted as I backed away from her. I wanted to make a run for it.

'Yuki, you're bleeding! Let me help.' Before I could stop her, she had raised my blood stained shirt to inspect my wound. She gasped. 'Yuki take off your shirt.'

'I'm fine.' I protested.

She gave me one of those teary eyed looks that I could never refuse. I removed my shirt and she did her best to hide her scream. It was horrific, what I had done to myself. The cuts were jagged and numerous. The one from my wrist to elbow was very clearly visible but it wasn't the worst, not by far. One cut ran from my collar bone down to my belly button. This one was deeper than the others. I had been even more depressed than normal when I had done that. I remembered how much it had bleed…How much I wanted to die at that moment but didn't…

'Yuki…Did you get into a fight?'

'No, I did it to myself.' I had considered lying to her but then realized that it would do me no good in the long run.

'Why would you…Do this to yourself?' She stammered out. With one glance, she knew. 'Oh…I didn't know you were so hurt. You were always so cheerful…'

'Well I'm not okay!' Even I was shocked at my outburst.

Tohru was hurt, she was worried about me. She cared…Aiko was wrong…Tohru knew and still cared about me. The very thought brought tears to my already swollen eyes.

'Yuki…please just let me help…please let me hug you.'

She was choosing her words very carefully like I would explode at any second.

'I know you would just turn but I think you need a hug now.'

Without another word I wrapped my arms around her. The scars stretched with the effort and sent more pains down my spine. It was only seconds before I had turned to my rat self. My clothes fallen around me. Tohru did not let go, she cuddled my rat form like I hadn't changed.

My blood had stained her apron, I could see it from my place by her cheek. She didn't seem to care. I closed my eyes and let myself enjoy this- feeling. This warmth and comfort that only she could bring- she never failed at making me feel loved.

At this thought I closed my eyes and let my tears fall. People did care- I only had to let them.


End file.
